


A very short pirate au thing

by hyacinthiodes



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/F, Ficlet, How Do I Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 00:44:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20267242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyacinthiodes/pseuds/hyacinthiodes
Summary: Rapunzel is the newest addition of the pirate crew on the Sun Chaser. She's getting accustomed, but the sleeping quarters are dark, scary, and overcrowded. An idea forms, a plan hatches, and Rapunzel is the one who is cajoled into following through.





	A very short pirate au thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Cassunzel Server](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Cassunzel+Server).

> For the folks over in the cassunzel server!! We were talking about Pirate Captain Cass and now I can't stop thinking about it so I wrote this at 230am. It probably makes no sense but idc sue me.

Although Rapunzel is becoming more accustomed to life on the sea, night time brings discomfort and fear. They had set her up to sleep with the rest of the women below deck, finding a decent enough hammock and shuffling everyone around to give the girl a little space near the corner. It's not that she wasn't grateful, but the belly of the ship is dark at night. There are no windows, and it's too risky to keep a candle lit. Not just this, but despite the crew attempting to give Rapunzel sleeping room, it's incredibly cramped. It also makes her feel guilty, having the rest of the women place their bedding even closer together than before, now that she was the unexpected new addition on the ship.

Dark, scary, and crowded, Rapunzel can no longer take it. She finds herself above deck during the night. The first time she does this, she's found in the morning by Cass, slumped over asleep on the makeshift chairs and tables. She doesn't have the heart to scold her.

The next several nights, however, go unnoticed by the Captain. But not by the crew member that keeps watch during the twilight hours. The woman, a former bar maid, mentions the girl's behavior during mealtime to the others. They eventually cajole Rapunzel to tell her reasons. The crew absolutely adore this young woman with way too long hair, and they try to solve the issue on their own. Sure, it's possible to make even more room in the sleeping quarters, but nothing can be done about the dark.

_If only there were a window near where she sleeps_, says an older woman, her hair grey and frazzled,_ I always did enjoy the air coming through and being able to look out onto the horizon_. They collectively ponder for several minutes, _hmm_ing and scratching their heads.

Across the ship, in her Captain's quarters, Cass is honed in on a map, marking adjustments, judging the route of a slave trader in the west. She scribbles on paper when the severe lack of sound comes to her ears. She pauses, waiting to hear her crew hard at work.

Not even a pin drops.

She waits two more minutes before bursting open her door and bellowing _Get off yer arses ladies there's work to be done!_ She ushers the crew into various tasks. One of the women happens to walk by Cass' office, which doubles as her sleeping quarters. And would you look at that- the entire wall opposite is all windows. An idea forms, and that evening a plan hatches, and that night they encourage their precious sundrop to follow it through.

It's the middle of the night. There's a knock on the door to the Captain's quarters. Rapunzel opens it, whispering, _Cassandra? are you awake?_

Cass jolts awake, a dagger pulled from beneath her pillow. _Whatisit. what's going on?_ she fumbles about before grasping Rapunzel's shoulder, _are you alright?_

Rapunzel hesitates. Cass' hair is sticking out in various places as she clumsily pulls on her boots. She's wearing a ratty blouse and thin trousers that cut off at the knee, the rest of her clothes hanging from the back of a chair. Rapunzel takes one big breath and says in a rush _can I sleep in here with you?_

To which Cass' immediate reply is _what?_

_I'm...I'm afraid of the dark below deck,_ rapunzel explains, _There's no light or windows and it's really crowded and I think I'm just taking up space down there from the other women and I thought maybe your office would be better than sleeping on the deck--_

Rapunzel rambles on and on. Cass takes a sleepy moment to catch up on what she's saying, but in the end all she gathers is that this girl is sleeping above deck every night of her own volition.

A short series of emotions go through Cass sleep addled mind. She knows Rapunzel isn't stupid but God it's so dangerous to sleep above deck. Also, what the _fuck_ is her crew thinking to allow this to happen and _why_ didn't anyone tell her. She looks at the girl. Although she's already shorter than Cass, Rapunzel has shrunken herself further, her eyes wide and looking at anywhere but Cass' face. It's almost like she's afraid of what Cass will say or do next. The way she's reacting to Cass' presence sends something ugly lurching in her stomach. Although she's still mostly asleep, Cass knows then and there that she never wants this girl to be afraid of her.

_Raps_, she says for the first time, _hey, it's ok. Get in here, let's get some shut eye._ And Rapunzel let's out the air she was holding tight in her lungs as she steps through the door and Cass closes it behind her.

Across the way are several heads of the women peeking out from below deck, and when they hear the door shut they congratulate each other, shaking hands and laughing and giggling as quietly as they can muster.

**Author's Note:**

> I won't be fixing or adding anything unless I fancy. Also if you haven't already you should totally join in on the cassunzel convos happening on discord!!


End file.
